Common reactors have a plurality of treatment devices, which, in the case of a defect of a treatment device, can only be replaced in an extremely extensive process. In the case of a defective treatment device, the user must thus turn off the reactor, whereby possible examinations in other treatment devices of the reactor are interrupted or must be interrupted, respectively. The defective treatment device must furthermore be removed from a cooling fluid circuit. The cooling fluid circuit must then be closed by means of a corresponding structural measure or an alternative or repaired treatment device, respectively, must be installed to take the place of the defective treatment device. The steps, which must be taken with regard to the cooling fluid circuit, must also be taken for the electronic connection of the treatment device.
It is furthermore necessary to hold a plurality of different reactors available, because every reactor is designed for a certain type or design, respectively, of treatment devices, whereby the treatment devices of a first design cannot be used with a further reactor, which comprises treatment devices of another design.